1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for testing displays.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electronic product is required to have stability or performance tests to check on the quality of the electronic product. A user would like to check on his/her electronic product after purchase to make sure that the electronic product operates properly and stably.
It is a general practice for display tests to go on the tests with a computer means. The computer means provides the user with two interfaces to test the display, one of which refers to a text interface such as disc operating system (DOS) while the other refers to a graphical user interface such as Windows operating system. The text interface has advantages of lower requirement for system resources and quick system power ON/OFF, but the disadvantages of not-user-friendly interface and fewer testing options. The graphical user interface has advantages of user-friendly interface and more testing options, but with a disadvantage of higher requirement for system resources. Currently, most of the users adopt the graphical user interface to go on the display tests.
Even so, the current graphical user interface cannot provide a comprehensive functional test for the displays. For example, the display frequency and the color options built within the Windows operating system have to match with the display frequencies and the colors already provided by the currently available video graphics cards, and cannot be used for the display frequency and the color options which have not yet know of. Hence, the user is unable to test the display with a higher specification to learn of the real performance or limitation of the display under test. In addition, the minimum switching time of the power management mode options built within the Windows operating system is set only one minute, being unable to meet the user's demand for a quickly-switched power management mode.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved display test method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.